Trouble in Heaven
by tierraangelica
Summary: Kagome thought her life couldn't get any better after marrying successful business man Sesshoumaru Taisho, but in the months after their union she felt a great distance between them. When vicious threats are made against Sesshoumaru the young couple must go into hiding. Can Kagome resign herself to a one sided love or can she find passion from a seemingly cold hearted individual.


_..._

 _Glasses clinked, polite laughter covered up awkward interactions, and Kagome stood to the side gazing around the room. She could only take so many plastered fake smiles, she thought as she tugged at the red fabric of a stunning open back gown. Would she ever get used to wearing such luxuries?_

 _I familiar face peeked through as long strides brought the gentleman closer to her. Oh yes, she recognized her ex-husband quite well. His eyes blatantly followed the curves of her body without shame and she took a gulp of champagne to keep down the vile in her throat._

 _"You've only gotten more beautiful." His lips curved in a welcoming smile._

 _"I know," she replied curtly and tried to act bored as she glanced around the room. Her heat skipped a beat when she finally saw a rugged handsome dream dressed in a silver suit coming their way._

 _Her ex-husband kept his attention on her. "I hope your date appreciates your...assets." Another glace up her body._

 _She snapped her eyes to him and smiled. "Actually I didn't bring a date."_

 _His grin widened more and dared take her hand to hold. "Well, for old time sakes why don't we-"_

 _"I brought my fiance," she interrupted while snatching her hand away. If he had an ounce of observation he would have noticed the rather large and shimmering stones attached to the ring on her hand._

 _The younger, stronger, and more vivacious male wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist, greeting her with a passionate kiss. He let his fingers cup her cheek while whispering, "Sorry for taking so long darling."_

 _"This is my fiance, Alexander," Kagome introduced and watched golden eyes widen._

 _"How do you do?" A very sexy English accent rang from her partners mouth._

 _"Alexander, this is my ex-husband, Sesshoumaru." Kagome smirked seeing such disdain on his face. The ultimate regret of what he missed out on seeping into him._

 _Sesshoumaru dropped to his knees. "Please! I'm so sorry I never treated you right! I'll do anything just come back to me!" Tears streamed down his scrunched up face. "I'm broke and single while you are a prize winning author and respected by so many!"_

...

"Ohoho, she laughed. It's too late now! Please leave with some of your dignity while you still have! Alexander and I are leaving tonight to marry in Italy and have a passionate night of-"

The phone rang, jolting Kagome away from her keyboard and narration. She grimaced at the caller ID spelling the most infuriating three letter word created.

"Hello mom," Kagome greeted with an eye roll.

"Why didn't you answer my call this morning? Have you been in bed all day?" her mother greeted back.

The plush pajama pants with cartoon giraffes said yes.

"Of course not Mom! I'm very busy you know." It wasn't hard to act offended.

"Are you coming to dinner this Saturday? Your father and I have a lot of important guests arriving."

Denying a invitation from her mother was like signing her death sentence. Although, Kagome heard injections made the process quick these days...

"Yes I'll be there," she agreed.

" _And?_ " her mother stressed.

"And I'll bring dessert?" Kagome responded in confused.

"Dessert? What-no! Your husband! _And_ you'll bring _your husband_!"

She held the phone away from her ear. "Sesshoumaru has a lot of work, I'm not sure he can come Mom."

That wasn't exactly a lie, he probably was busy. Probably.

"Then convince him to join his loving wife to visit his in-laws. I have many important-"

"Many important guests coming...I know. I'll talk to him."

"Great, see you both Saturday. Love you, bye bye!" A kissing noise marked the end of the call.

Kagome let out a heavy sigh and sunk into the chair. "Love you too..." She grumbled to the empty room.

Turning back to her laptop she read back the lines on the screen and cringed. The dialogue started to fall apart near the end as her vibrant emotions leaked into the characters. Damn, she even used their real names instead of her characters. Pushing the glasses back up her nose she went to the task of editing.

She wasn't always this bitter, Kagome reminded herself. Divorce fantasies were a new, slightly disturbing, development. There was a point in her life when she thought marrying Sesshoumaru was a gift from above. That her lonely life of being single and hard efforts of waiting for the one had finally be rewarded with such a stunning man. Polite, handsome, successful, wealthy, sexy as the hell... the list went on! Not even the arranged marriage part of their new found relationship could ruin the joy overflowing from her. So eager to please Kagome fell in love rather quickly and before she knew it, she was in a wedding dress surrounded by loved ones. A small smirk graced Sesshoumarou's face and her heart fluttered. Just staring into those golden orbs she felt like everything would be ok as he leaned in to kiss her...

Save File. Click went the laptop as she shut it. Yeah right.

The first couple months went by quietly. Over the next few months Kagome started to feel their relationship was one sided and voiced her concerns as discreetly as possible. She was met with a mixture of pity and being scolded. She should feel lucky to have a husband to provide and take care of her. So what if he wasn't around a lot? Money wasn't really the issue, Kagome wasn't loaded but she hard started making a livable sum of money off of writing even before she met Sesshoumaru. Now she was here. Just not wanting a loveless marriage, but she wasn't foolish enough to believe he could fall in love with her. She just wanted...nice. Yeah, a nice marriage where they could at least be friends and do normal couple things.

Her phone pinged and speak of the devil, a message from Sesshoumaru beginning with the new trend, "I'll be coming home late". She didn't slide her finger across the screen to open it since she already had an idea of what was written.

She glanced down at her pajama pants. She should at least leave the house once today and it might as well be for food.

...

...

"You don't want _nice_ ," said the person rudely twirling a fork in the air a little too close to Kagome's nose.

"If you're going to put utensils near my face, they better have food attached." Kagome took a bite of her dinner, letting the flavors wash away the bitterness of a failing marriage.

"I'm just sayin'," Sango started in, "When you start settling in love you'll never be satisfied."

"Food satisfies me just fine. It's my real true love anyways," she deflected.

Her friend raised an eyebrow. "Food can't give you an orgasm."

Kagome used a slice of pizza to gesture toward Sango. "Then your not eating the right kind of food." Her statement was met with a heavy eye roll.

The dark brunette beauty had started as a college roommate and now here they were twenty four year old best gal pals eating fast food together on a Friday night. The difference was, one of them actually had someone waiting for them at home.

Sango snapped her out of the self pity. "So...do you think he's cheating?" And dived right into her insecurities.

She put down her slice of heaven. "Way to ruin pizza time."

"You won't say it but this is like the 100th-"

"Like 4th."

"-time he's bailed coming home. Now he's coming back late on Friday's? Come on, everyone leaves ASAP for the weekend."

Kagome shrugged and inspected the cartoon mustached pizza man on the box. "Maybe he's out drinking with co-workers."

"Then he could just say that. It's not like you've ever made a fuss about him staying out before."

"Yeah..." was all she could manage. The idea that he couldn't even put in the effort to make up elaborate lies somehow stung.

Sango sighed. "Sorry Kagome, you know I just say whatever comes to mind. Look, even though he seems cold, I'm not convinced he's the type who would cheat on his wife either." With no response Sango pulled out her wallet. "Ok, ok, desserts on me."

...

The bell jingled as the girls walked into the convenience store. Besides the two staff attendants the store was empty and filled by the local radio playing overhead.

"Why did we come all this way again?" Sango asked. She didn't see anything special here compared to the other convenience stores they had passed.

"They're the only ones who carry my favorite ice cream," she explained making a bee line for the freezers. She pulled out the circular frozen treat to show off proudly. "Chocolate Melon ice cream sandwich!"

Sango stared at the green cream stuffed between two flat chocolate disks unimpressed. "That's disgusting."

"You mean the remedy to a lonely heart," Kagome exclaimed.

"I guess you would have to be desperate to eat that," she mumbled back. "Put it on the counter already so I can pay."

Kagome all but skipped to front where she laid eyes on him.

"Well I think ya have great taste." The attendant behind the counter winked her way. His black hair bounced in it's pony tail form as moved to bag their items. His blue eyes seemed to sparkle as he turned to meet her gaze.

"Thanks Koga. I'm glad there's someone else out there who can appreciate good food," Kagome smiled.

"Hey, us weird flavor people gotta stick together to keep things fresh."

Kagome chuckled. "The day I buy vanilla anything, you better set me straight then."

His grin brought out the cutest dimples. "You got it Kagome." There was a slight pause that made her heart pound before he said, "Have a goodnight ladies."

"You too," Sango replied as Kagome waved goodbye.

Koga waved back and as they exited the store the brunette gave it all but seconds to open her mouth. She nudged Kagome with an amused look, "What the hell was that? Or should I say, _who_ was that?"

"Calm down, he just started college, way too young for me," she joked. When she saw Sango wasn't laughing but rather wiggling her eyebrows, Kagome blushed at her friends underlining accusations. "Stop it! We were just being friendly. I go there all the time."

"Aha, he's like twenty and last time I check you weren't some old lady knitting sweaters for your cats."

"I wish. Sesshoumaru's allergic to cats."

"Point is," Sango continued, "You are an attractive young woman with plenty of options. Just keep that in mind."

Taking a bite of her ice cream she resigned herself to half-heartedly listening to Sango's office drama. Pushing down any thoughts of the young man behind the counter. It wasn't like that and it never would be. Even after the friends took their separate ways to head home Kagome couldn't stop her mind from wandering to dark crevices. She could see the lights in front of their complex just a couple blocks away and and yawned. It was time to lay down for a good night rest. _I wonder if he's back yet..._ Or was he partying and clinking glasses at some fancy smancy restaurant with some bimbo hanging all over him. She slapped her cheeks with the palms of her hands. _Snap out of it!_ Besides she shouldn't just call another woman a bimbo, especially if her husband was the one flirting about.

A black sleek town car was parked in front of the building with the lights still on. A man and a woman stood chatting near the car and just as the woman laid a hand on the gentleman's upper arm, she recognized the long silver hair attached to the body. Kagome couldn't help but freeze and in a split second she found herself hiding down the nearest alley. _Why the hell are you hiding? He's the one with another woman!_ She screamed at herself. She peeked back at them as the high heel wearing blonde kissed her fingers and blew a kiss Sesshoumaru's way before getting back in the car.

 _That bimbo!_

.

.

.

A/N: 22 year old writing a marriage fanfiction? Yeah, we'll see where this goes lol


End file.
